Divergent: No war
by swimmerstar415
Summary: Divergent without the Erudite attack, divergent no war
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be my new Divergent fanfic! Dont worry Ill still update the percy Jackson one, this will just be updated more.**

(Tris pov)

I made dauntless. Now I have to chose a job in the morning and I get first pick. Ill probably choose Initiate trainer, so I can be with Tobias.

"Hey, can I come in?" He says walking over. I laugh since he's already made his way to the couch.

"Aren't you already in" I punch his shoulder and he acts like I shot him.

"Ow, god Tris that hurt," He said laughing, and he grabbed me off my feet and hugged me. I screamed at the sudden action but started laughing when he put me down.

"I love you" He said. we kissed and it was full of passion and desire. We froze at the sight of Christina and Will in the doorway, standing with open mouthes.

"Shut your mouth you'll catch flies" I say to them. Tobias laughs at my comment.

"Sorry if we inturrupted something" Will says blushing and looking away.

"Guys we were just kissing, and were fully clothed." Tobias says. Christina just laughs and walks out.

"Im sure thats all" I can tell shes going to tell everyone at dinner.

"Lets skip dinner tonight." I say to Tobias when they are out of earshot. So we do. We just eat cake and talk.

"What job are you going to pick?" He asks me.

"I dont know, maybe Initiate trainer." I say.

"Thats great! Ill get to see you alot!" As if he didnt see me 24/7 already, but im not complaining.

"I love you Four" I say his nickname making him upset i didnt call him Tobias.

"Beatrice" he says with the same mocking tone I used.

"Go to bed Tobias." I looked at the clock. 11;30 p.m. I have to get up at 6 tomorrow.

"Can I stay with you? Please?" Tobias asks with puppy dog eyes.

"You dont have to ask, you know." I tell him.

"I know, I just wanted to bug you about it." He says with a smile. We go to bed and I wake up after what seems like a minute, to see that its 6:50.

"Tobias!" I reach over to where he slept, but he wasnt there.

"Yes?' I threw my pillow at him and he caught it and threw it back easily. I jump out of bed and get dressed in my tank top and pants with my boots. All black, of course, what other color would it be? I apply a thin line of eyeliner to my eye lids, and walk out to Tobias.

"Beutiful." He tells me. Its only 6:55. How I got ready that fast is beyond me, but I have to hurry if I want to be there on time.

"You all are now dauntless, and you will be choosing jobs based on your ranks. Tris, your first." Eric says.

"Initiate trainer." I say immediatly.

"OK," I turn to Tobias and we walk out.

"Hey! Eric needs to meet with you Tris for um, training?" Peter says almost like a question. Tobias doesnt want to leave me but I say ill be fine. I can beat Erics sorry butt anyday.

**should I continue? review! And follow! read my other story!**

**Disclaimer: Veronica owns this. except for the plot.**

**PEACE**


	2. Chapter 2

**80 views, 5 reviews, 1 fav, and 3 followers. Thank you guys so much!**

"What do you want Eric" I say when I get to his office.

"Well, lets see, first, are you and four together?" I really dont want to answer. So I just look away. "I said, are you two together." He said firmer.

"why do you care?" I throw at him. He looks mildly annoyed that I wont answer but I dont care.

"I know you didnt just get lucky and get first above even dauntless born. So tell me, how did you do it?" Hes not going to get anything out of me. I refuse to say anything.

"Its none of your buisness." I am about to leave when he grabs my arm.

"One or both of you is diverent, that much I know, and when I figure it out, pray that I cant find you because all hell will break loose." I flinch, and rip my arm away. He will not find out that both of us are divergent. Ill make sure of it.

"Goodbye Eric" I say and walk out, slaming the door in his face. When I get to my place, the door is unlocked, so I assume that Tobias is in there.

"Hello Beatrice." I hear from another room. I freeze immediatly.

"Caleb, what are you doing here, and where is Tobias?"

" Who is Tobias? Isn't that Marcus' son? And im here to see my little sister."

"Oh um, I didnt mean to say Tobias, um, I meant Four," I say, a little annoyed nobody told me my brother would be intruding my space.

"Beatrice why do you have a tatoo?" He shouts, a little too loud, because Tobias comes in.

"Who is _THAT_?" Caleb asks.

"Im Four, Tris' boyfriend." Calebs face gets red.

"Beatrice-"

"Its Tris Caleb, Im not Beatrice anymore." he looks upset.

"You are too yong to have a boyfriend! And why is his name Four? Thats a number, not a name!" Caleb was annoying Tobias as much as me.

"Caleb shut up." I say. He's at a loss for words, and decides to punch Tobias. He sees what Caleb is doing and stops his fist as soon as he lifts it.

"Your Erudite, not dauntless, so dont try to fight me." Caleb glares at him.

"Goodbye B- Tris." He walks out.

"Sorry Tobias, He, um, doesnt think I should be dating you." He looks at me concerningly

"You are not leaving me Tris, ever." He says after a while.

"God, no thats not what I meant, I meant hes being annoying, dont worry about that, because Ill be here for you forever." I know it was seriously cheesy but he didnt care.

"I love you Tris." And he kisses me. I dont want to pull away, but I hear a know on the door.

"5 minutes alone please! Can we ever get alone for 5 minutes!" Tobias says as he gets up to open the door. I laugh until I see a steaming Eric staring at me through the doorway.

"Tell me whos divergent!" he shouts.

"Divergent? Isn't that like a fake thing Eric? Things parents tell their kids at night?" Tobias says.

"What _is_ divergent anyway?" I ask, playing along with Tobias.

"You both know what it is! I will find out how to prove it!" He stormed out. I laugh at his stupidity.

"that was funny. Just make sure no one else knows that both of us are divergent, and he'll leave us alone." I say.

"Tris hush, he might be eavesdropping" Tobias say grabbing my waist.

"Tobias stop!" I say laughing as he tickles me.

"I dont think I want to Tris" He says tickling me more.

"Ahhhhh! Help! Ahahahaha!" Im screaming and laughing as Christina and Will rush in. They see us and start laughing, and Will falls on the floor.

"Tobias!" I yell. Christina stops laughing and just stares at me.

"Four? Whats your real name?" She asks.

"Oops?" I say too him. he just smiles at me.

"My name is -uh Tobias, but dont tell everyone" He says.

"You got it dude" Will says, saluting to him and we burst out laughing again.

Until Peter comes in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Peter came up to me and raised his fist to punch my jaw. I swung my foot out and tripped him, but not without him hitting me hard in the gut.

"Get out Peter!" Will yells. Tobias punches Peters face.

"You, are, Divergent." He says in between wheezes. Tobias walks back, and my face pales.

"No Im not," Tobias says hitting his temple and knocking Peter out.

"What was he saying about divergent?" Christina asks.

"He thinks we are, but were not" I say before Tobias says anything stupid.

"Uh, ok, see you guys around then" Will says and him and Christina run out.

CHOOSING DAY

"Are you nervous." Tobias asks me. Funny, thats what mymother asked me a year ago.

"No" I say. We walk to the net and wait. The initiates are on the roof, and I know how terrifying it is.

"Dont worry" He says. Many dauntless members gather into the room where the net is to watch the new initiates jump. We hear a scream, and a lump of gray is falling. An Abnegation jumped first. She falls to the net and just lies there. Toias and I grab the edge of the net and pull, making her come towards us.

"Whats your name." I ask.

"You only get to choose once, so choose wisely." Tobias adds. I want to hug him, but we decided to keep 'us' a secret.

"My name is, uh, Maria." She says.

"Maria, first jumper" Tobias announces. Cheers erupt from the crowd as the next 13 fall. 14 initiates. Only 10 will make it. There were seven dauntless borns and seven transfers.

Abnegation-Maria

Candor-Shay, Aaron, and Lucy

Erudite- Sam, and Sara, who were brother and sister.

Amity- Annabelle

I didnt bother remembering the dauntless borns names, since Tobias and I would train Initiates

"I am four, and this is six" Tobias says.

"Like the numbers? You know they didnt intend for them to use those as names right?" The girl from candor, Shay, said.

"Yes we are named after the numbers. do you have a problem with that?" I say to her. She just stares at Tobias and at his biceps. Oh how I want to pummel her. My face must look pretty scary because Tobias chuckles.

"Come on six, lets show them around." He says. We walk through the pit and get to the chasm.

"There is a fine line between idiocy and bravery. Dont cross it." I say. I catch Shay making googly eyes at Tobias and decide to scare her.

"Shay, emotions are a weakness, and to prove yourself, hang over the chasm for 2 minutes." I say. She glares at me and walks over, grabbing on tight and still looking at Tobias.

Eventually her two minutes are up and she gets up.

"I will get you back six, if that even is your real name." She whispers in my ear. She's going to be mortified when she finds out about Tobias and me.

**I found my cat outside like 5 mins after I posted that last ch! I am so happy! **

**Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Initiates!" Tobias called. Today is when we teach knife throwing.

"You will learn how to throw knives, and we'll see what to do after." I say. Tobias motions me to go to the target, so I do. I walk right in front and smile like an idiot when he throws the first knife. It lands to my side, but not close to hitting me. Gasps are heard as he throws the second knife and it hits right above my head. He winks at me without anyone else noticing, and throws the third knife. It nicks my ear. I walk away from the target, all eyes on me, well, my bleeding ear.

"Again stiff? What did you do this time?" Eric says, sending shivers down my spine.

"Stiff?" Shay looks at me with a menacing grin on her face.

"Get back to work initiate." I say in my instructor voice. She rolls her eyes and turns around.

"Four, what did she do this time?" Eric asks, as if he was trainer.

"Leave Eric." I say.

"OOH, Fiesty stiff. I bet Abnegation wouldnt want you back."That's it, he crossed the line of teasing, and about to be hurt. I go to punch his face but he catches my fist. I sweep my legs under his, causing him to fall over. He rolls onto his stomach and I take the opportunity. I grab his wrists and pull them behind his back. Tobias pulls me away from Eric and punches his face, knocking him out cold.

"Six, take him to the infirmary" Tobias tells me. I drag Eric by his wrist, and get alot of dirty looks when I walk in.

"Here Christina" I say, handing off Eric.

"What happened?" She says in between laughs.

"He deserved it." is all I say. I walk back into the training room to see Shay kissing Tobias.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, I'm sorry for the cliffy! ======= Tris I am watching something horrible. For Shay. Tobias punched her face as soon as she touched him, and she is now on the floor unconscious, with a steaming Tobias next to her. "So, who's going to take miss smarty pants to the infirmary?" I ask. I direct my attention to the only Amity transfer. Annabelle. She looks on the verge of tears from the little 'fight' that just went on. I have to say, it's pretty funny. "No one. If she gets up, she can stay, but if she doesn't get up within this stage, she's out." Tobias says. I'm surprised at his action, and of course happy the little twit might not bother me. "Ok. Get back to throwing knives!" I yell to the initiates. Sam and Sara are naturals at this. I wonder what they did in Erudite... "Hey six, could you help me?" Aaron asks. He isn't attractive at all in the ways Tobias is, so I hope he doesn't get jealous when I help this stick. "What" I say when I get over there. "Oh, I just wanted to see your pretty eyes up close!" He says. "Flirting will get you nowhere. Trust me." I tell him. "How do you know? What rank did you get hm?" He asks. I want to kill him when he talks like this. "First." I say through clenched teeth. "Ooh, did you sleep with Four so he would bump you up?" He asks. Then Tobias comes over. Great. "She earned her spot. I didn't 'help' her score anymore than I would yours" he tells Aaron. He gulps and backs off. Shay was twitching, which means she probably would be awake and causing me trouble soon. Training for the day ends and we all walk out, Shay still on the floor. We go to dinner, but everybody stops when we hear a scream. The chasm. 


	6. Chapter 6

The chasm. Someone jumped. But who?

"Christina, do you know," I dont want to finish my sentance. she shakes her head, then points to the chasm. They are lifting the body of a girl out. I still dont know whats going on though. Why would this person jump?

"Come on Tris, lets just forget about her, whoever she is, for the moment, and go to Zeke's place. Their going to play candor or Dauntless." Tobias says to me. I want to figure out who the girl is, but her face is covered in blood, so thats not an option right now.

"Fine. Uh, wait, whats candor or dauntless?" I ask. Ive never heard of that, because in Abnegation we werent allowed to play games.

"You'll find out. Just be sure to wear layers." He says as he walks off. "Be there at 8!" It is 6 right now, so I have two hours. I decide to see if they've cleaaned the girl up. The girls face is now visible, and I wish I never saw this. The girl, was Annabelle. She most likely jumped because she thought she wouldnt make it. Factionless is worse than death. At least, thats what everyone says.

I decide to go to the control room to see when she jumped, and luckily Tobias was in there to help.

"Show me stuff from today." I say. He nods then pulls up the footage near the chasm knowing thats what I wanted. The time of the footage gets to 5:50 when I see three figures. One ends up being hung over the chasm. Like me. But the other two aren't stopped, so she falls to her death.

"We need to find out who did that. And quick." Tobias says. We go to the initiate's room, to see if people are missing. Shay is gone, Sam and Sara are huddled in a corner crying, Aaron isnt there, Maria is looking at Sara, And Lucy is sitting on her bed, with a knife in her hand.

"Lucy why the hell do you have a frickin knife." Tobias says.

"because, incase any bozos want to throw me off the chasm, I have defense." her voice is mangled and confusing. I walk out, to confused to do anything else.


	7. Chapter 7

It gets close to the time of the party, so I head to Christina's room. (She wanted to make me look 'presentable')

"Finally! Lets get started!" She squeals, obviously having forgotten the incident earlier. "Ok, we are going to wear ALOT of layers, because you dont want to end up naked!" She's acting really cheerful and it bothers me.

"Chris, pipe down please" She just smiles at me and throws clothes at me. I end up with no makeup on (Thank god) a cami, a tank top over that, then a shortsleeved shirt, and a cardigan. For bottoms I was wearing leggings, shorts, and a skirt over the shorts.

"All done!" She says when she comes out.

"Chris Im dying! Im so hot right now!"

"Ya you sooo are, your gonna make Four happy"

"Christina!" I say. She just shrugs and we go to the party 10 minutes late.

"Tris, you look hot" Tobias says. When he see's my face he laughs. "Come on, lets go! Candor or Dauntless is starting!"

**Ok, hate me for the short chapter but, I need ideas for truths and dares! review and pm me ideas!**

**As always,**

**LOVE YOU GUYS**

**Review and follow**


	8. Chapter 8

**THANK YOU GUYS! Id be nothing without you!**

**"**Who's gonna start" I ask.

"I go first!" Zeke yells. He looks around the room until his eyes land on me. "Tris? Candor or Dauntless?" He asks me.

"Uh, Dauntless" I say, not really knowing what Im doing.

"I dare you to lick Uri's foot." He says smugly. Uriah pulls his shoes and socks off and nearly everybody gags. Its a terrible sight.

"What if I dont want to?" I say, stalling.

"Take one article of clothing off." Marlene says.

"What if I dont want to do that." I say, I really dont want to lick his monstrasity called a foot.

"Just freakin lick it!" Uriah yells. I walk over, and look at Tobias. He is smirking and about to crack up. I stick my tounge out at him for good measure. Uriah grabs my face and shoves it on his foot. I scream and run into the bathroom, trying to get the taste out, even if I barely touched his foot.

"You suck Zeke!" I yell.

"Actually, You sucked my bro's foot." That made no sense whatsoever. I walk out to everybody on the floor laughing their heads off.

"SHUTUP" I yell. I scan the crowd for someone... Christina! "Chris, Candor or Dauntless." I ask.

"Candor." She says. Im guessing I have to ask her a question and she answers truthfully...? Hinting at the Candor part of the name.

"Ummm, " I seriously have no clue. "Well, what is your worst fear." I ask. I know it was stupid, but im not that good at this game so ya.

"Moths." She says, blushing furiously. Everyone but me and Tobias laughs. She looks for someone to get revenge on.

"Four. D or C" She says, with a smirk.

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to tell us your real name." He takes off his jacket and glances at me.

"Zeke"

"Dauntless!" He screamed before Tobias asked him anything.

"I dare you to eat a piece of bread." He smirks, standing up to get it.

"Ok, dude that is the worst dare" Zeke says when Tobias comes back with a piece of bread. Except its not bread. Its amity peace serum. He eats it and then looks confused.

"I love you! Dont you love the sunshine?" Zeke says. This is so funny, and everyone is on the floor laughing.

"Whats wrong?" Zeke asks.

"What is going on in here?"

Eric.


	9. Chapter 9

"Me and my best buddies are having a SLUMBER PARTY!" Zeke jumps up and yells. "Do you want to join in?"

"No" Eric clearly wants in, but thank god he said no.

"Pansycake" Uriah called. I shoot him a death glare.

"Fine. What are we even playing." He stalks into the room and has a smirk on his face when he see's me and Tobias.

"C or D, and maybe some W,B,D if you know what i mean." Uriah jokes.

"Lets do this" Eric says, sitting in the circle.

"Zekey poo its your turn." I say. He gives me a toothy grin before calling C or D off, and proclaiming we play patty cake.

"No" Tobias says. "Im not playing such a mindless game, sorry _Zekey poo_" He uses the stupid nick name I came up with, but apparently the serum wore off.

"What did you just call me?" He stands up andwalks over to Tobias.

"You told him to call you it!" I blurt before anyone can hurt somone.

"Fine, but its my turn in Candor or Dauntless... Four?"

"Candor" he says, Uriah is about to say something, but doesnt, in fear of Tobias.

"Wed bed or dead, Christina, Marlene, or Shauna." Tobias glares at Zeke since my name wasnt on the list.

"Dead all three, wed Tris, and bed Tris." He looks proud of himself for totally dissing the rules.

"Well that was a stupid truth Zeke." Christina mutters.

"What?" He asks.

"Nothing."

"Ok, lets just play again later." I say. We all agree to come back the day after tomorrow, since Capture the flag is tomorrow night.

"I was getting bored." Tobias says when we get to our apartment.

"Go to bed Tobias," I say while throwing his pillow at him. He plops onto the bed and is out in the next 5 minutes.

"Goodnight" I whisper in his ear as I fall asleep.

Tomorrow we will have to go through the fear landscapes.


	10. Chapter 10

**alright guys! I have an idea... but I want to know if youre cool with it, so id give this a few more chapters, the after the last chapter, post more chapters after, and act as if the attack happened,and it was right before tris dies in allegiant? idk, tell me your thoughts! **

**(Ill tell you the first letter of my name) -D (Im a girl)**

"Tobias get up." I groan. He just adjusts his pillow so he cant hear me. "I said get up." I say louder. He still doesnt budge, so I decide to wake him up wether he likes it or not. "TOBIAS GET OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT OR TRIS WILL BE SHOT" I scream while jumping on the bed. He jumps out of bed ready to attack, but theres no one to attack. I start laughing at him, but he just scowls at me.

"Come on Tris lets go" HE says when hes dressed and ready.

When we get to the initiates dorm, their all still sleeping.

"Go for it" Tobias tells me. The beds are lain perfectly for me to just run across...

"Tris what the heck are you doing?" Tobias laughs at me when I start to run across their beds, landing on another initiates feet as I go. I get to Shays bed and see her there. Darn it, she didnt stay dead. I make a large jump and crash land on Shay's body, making her scream in pain. I get up, and walk to Tobias to see my handiwork.

"You probably just broke Shay six." Aaron groggily gets up and slurs.

"BE in the pit in two minutes or your out." I say. Tobias nods beside me. We walk out and go to the pit, waiting for them to meet us.

When they do come, Shay is being held up by Aaron, and he's trying to get help.

"Can she skip today please?" Aaron whines.

"Its fear landscape, all she will be doing is sitting in a chair." Tobias responds.

"Its not her fault shes like this, take pity." Aaron mutters.

"What was that?" I say.

"Nothing." Aaron quickly responds.

"Actually, that topic needs to be discussed. It was most certainly her fault. She kissed me, and I have a girlfrind. So I disposed of her. Her actions. Her consequences." Tobias states. I want to hug him, but quickly decide it wouldnt be best.

"Lets go." i say as we walk towards the simulation room. Today we are going through everyones fear landscapes, instead of one of ours, because we dont have anybody to do that, and if they went through Tobias', they'd find out about him. If they went through mine, well lets just not even go there. First is Shay, so she can just sit out of the reach of my fury.

"Give me it Four." I say, motioning to the syringe. He hands it to me, and i shove it in Shays neck, not caring how much pain she's in, but when Tobias puts his hands on mine, and guides me away, I let him take me.

"Lets watch." He says

Pagebreak-BECAUSE I DONT WANT TO WRITE ALL THAT ILL TELL YOU

By the end of Shays landscape, were cracking up. She is afraid of Amity,the dark, messy hair, spiders, lava, drowning, bad clothes, broken glass, the number 6, which I hope means shes scared of me, and the most funny fear, is, apples. Shay is afraid of apples.

When she comes to, she looks at us. "Why are you laughing." she asks.

"Four had a joke." I say

"Tell me." she demands. I drag her out of the room and lay her on the ground in front of Aaron.

"Have fun" I mutter to him. He shoots me a glare, then turns to Shay.

I try to rememberr the other peoples fears, but theres jus so many boring ones, that tobias let me sleep most of the time.

"GO back to your dorm until we get you." I tell the initiates. Tonight is capture the flag.


	11. Chapter 11

The train ride to the pier is long and boring. When we finally do arrive, we decide that Tobias and Uriah will be captians.

"Maria." Tobias says.

"Shay" obviously Uriah doesnt realise the demon in that girl.

"Sam and Sara. Dont object." I say. There is just something about them that makes them interesting..

"Fine, Salem and Sabrina." Uriah says.

"LAcy." And the rest of our team are dauntless borns.

"Lets go." I say to Tobias, motioning to the ferris wheel. He grins and sprints in the direction of it.

"Four!" I yell as I chase him. When we get to the base I start to climb, but Tobias hesitates.

"Im right here, dont think just climb." I tell him. He follows and we make it halfway when he tells me to stop.

"Look." He points in the direction of a green glowing light, and I immediatly know its the flag.

"Good job" I say when we reach the bottom again. "Lets go."

I decide to go solo and Tobias will distract the others for me. I run until I smack into something. I fall to the ground and look at the object, which is a person, who is a girl, who's name is Shay. Crap. I grab my paintball gun and aim it at her, but not before she shoots my side.

"No one beats me, _stiff_" She spits the last part at me.

"I may have come from abnegation, but I am no stiff, so you better watch your Candor mouth." I scold while shooting her foot. Why her foot? Because she wont notice and atack me, but I think I ruined her shoes.

"You IDIOT!" She yells at me, bringing the other team circling around me.

"FOUR!" I screech, just long enough for him to come and kick her candor butt. Shay realises this, and attacks. She goes for a punch in my jaw, but misses and hits my collarbone, knocking the wind out of me. I staggar backwards, trying to regain my breath. I go to pounce on her, but im pulled back by strong arms around my waist. I aim my gun and fire it at her collarbone, tying to do the sam damge she did to me, even if it does nothing.

"Tris, stop." Tobias breathes into my ear. Smart. Dont want people to know my name. He tugs me backward and I see sam and Sara running for the unguarded flag. they reach it without difficulty, and wave it around as they run back.

"The teams were unfair in the first place!" Shay shrieks. "They cheated!"

"You or me?" I ask. Tobias doesnt answer, he just walks over to her, and delivers a blow that knocks her into a tree.

"that was not nessisary!" Aaron yelled.

"Training tomorrow at 8 am. dont be late." Tobias tells the initiates back at dauntless.

"Goodnight tris." He whispers to me as I fall asleep in his arms on the way to our apartment.

Goodnight Tobias

**Ok, ok, I havent updated, but school is over on the 15th! almost done! and im sorry for the errors and shortness, but as I said last chapter, should I post a chapter and make it so that divergent insurgent, and some of allegiant happened, picking up where she goes in for caleb? Tell me please! I love your feedback, and theres been less and less reviewing! Why?**

**oh well**

**Bye!**

**-swimmerstar415**


	12. Not an update

Guys, my computer broke, same with my wifi, so SORRY!

I also ran out of ideas for this divergent fic. And to the one reviewer who wanted me to do tfios fanfic, I really dont feel like I should write off of that because its such a perfect story, so no fault in our stars fanfic, sorry.

please pm me ideas if you want the story to continue...

I should be uploading a new percy jackson fanfic instead of the one i already have, so pjo lovers, be watching for that to come out in the next few weeks...

More reviews more stories!

BYE

Swimmerstar415


	13. Chapter 13

**OK, sorry for my absense, I was with family.**

**I have a few ideas on what to do, so I will put up a poll for what happens to or in this story.**

**but the thing is, YOU ACTUALLY HAVE TO PARTICIPATE in the poll if you want anything to happen.**

**so, **

**love you all,**

**BYE**

**ss415**


	14. Hiatus

I'm sorry, I've had a really hard time thinking of what to do, but, hiatus seems fit until I am free of writers block. I sit at the computer an STARE.

Sorry guys, I've tried, but follow my Instagram swimmerstar415 for info on updates and stories

once again I'm so sorry, and I'm ready for hate for doing this, but,

ya

anyways

peace

don't forget about blue food

swimmerstar415


	15. I'm working on a chapter

Ok. I'm making a chapter. It will be up soon. Chill. But I'm not in a good mood at all, so when I saw that one review, (no names mentioned. Figure it out yourselves) I just lost it.

People at school have been telling me they would be happier if I wasn't in their lives. I come on to fanfic to get away from that. And that one review, saying that they 'did not enjoy' my story, and my Grammer was terrible, when in the review they weren't even using sentences or capitalizing the I's. I mean come on.

My life already is sucky, I tell you nicely not to be mean in the reviews, and this one person thinks they can be snarky. If you don't like my story, stop reading it. And at least be NICE about errors.

I'm trying to get a chapter up because I have extreme writers block. I'm sorry if you thought this was an update, but within a week I might have the next chapter.

And I will say it again. No flames. Constructive criticism is not being mean and blunt, it's letting them know how to do better.

I'm sorry for ranting, it's just I'm so stressed, and people being rude, and everything else. Plus I have to go to camp tomorrow. I don't want or need pity, just don't leave hateful comments because some people are like me, extremely insecure, and when I find that I break down crying.

I am a girl who cries at night because my best friend died and I couldn't say goodbye. I was 16hrs away. You know my name, not my story, so, please check yourself before you wreck yourself.


	16. Update! Finally!

**You all have asked, and so I continue.**

**Thank you for all those nice comments, because they made my day. So I'm actually writing this on the day I go to camp, because I've rewritten this so many times. I took the idea of skipping to go to the zip line. Thank you to **

**Sci-fi-freak98**

**Here you go guys**

Tobias didn't want to go on the zip line obviously, but when shay realized he wasn't there, she flipped out.

"What do you mean he won't be here?!" She shrieks.

"Exactly that." I spit back. Zeke and Uriah were waiting at the top, and I was planning to go first.

When we got to the top of the building, some initiates were freaking out, while I on the other hand, am giddy with excitement.

"Come on Six, you goin first, or are you a pansy cake?" Uriah jokes. I jump into the harness head first and hear gasps behind me. The initiates are staring at me wide eyed, and I just laugh as the harness releases from the hook and I'm off.

I yell with pure pleasure as I go, the ride is so exillerating. Flying through broken buildings and seeing the faction. (Like in the movie) I near the end and pull my brake.

I will never get tired of he feeling while riding that.

I wait at the bottom for the rest of the dauntless to come down.

The next person actually surprises me. It's shay.

**Please, don't get mad. This has taken a while. I'm sorry it's so short. But it's better than nothing. **

**I read through my story, and really and truly my grammar isn't that bad. And there may be corrections, but there aren't a million. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Don't be mad at me. It's taken forever to write this. Im trying to write longer chapters but its hard.**

**SHAY**

I saw six jump in the harness head first and flipped out. How was I supposed to go zip lining head first?! Some people logically would say, then don't, but I have to prove I'm not an idiot. I obviously was not candor, but the lady told me that I should never tell my results. She even told me not to choose dauntless, but I did.

"Who's next." The words jolt me from my thoughts and I run forward. My fear of heights crawls into my brain as I stand there, with all eyes on me.

"Go for it kid." A guy whose name I think is Uriah says. I ignore my brain and jump in head first.

As they let go of the harness, my heart reels. I feel like im going to fall out at first, but then realize how many people ride this thing. It doesn't stop me from screaming though. I pass through so much of the faction, and keep my head up instead of down.

When I near the place where six stands, I pull the brake and get ready to fall about eight feet.

"What made you go second?" Six asks me when I'm down.

"I don't know, I just love heights so I thought why not?" I say as normally as I could. Anyone from candor would slap me and tell me I was wrong for not telling the truth, but this wasn't candor.

"You're the worst liar in the history of liars." She laughs and gets ready for the next person, who I see is Uriah.

**TRIS**

Anyone could see through her façade. It was obvious of her fear of heights, not to mention the screaming. Her face was hilarious as she tried to pull it together for the next few minutes. Uriah was waiting for his brother, Zeke, to come down and waited for almost ten more people after.

The zip line is always something I will do, but it will always be alone. Tobias never would dare walk up here.

That night I went to sleep wondering what would happen to us if the divergents were found.

Its so bad… its so short… I want to cry…..

Please don't hate it

Remember I love you all!


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, so I was P/Med that someone told another author they copied me. Just give credit where you think credit is due, and my grammar is trying to improve thank you very much. I'm sorry my computer doesn't have the best spell check but it's enough. **

**So I have thought about this forever… and I will continue this story but there is no promises to when this could end. I could randomly post a final chapter where it leads up to something… I don't know yet.**

**Honestly I'm really stressed right now. I have a shot to go to Carnegie Hall next year, but I have to get into the top symphony which would mean beating a lot of good flutists… I'm busy, let's leave it at that.**

**This chapter will be good. Not necessarily in what's in it, but the length and grammar will be good. **

Tobias

How long had it been since Tris went zip lining? One hour? Two? Three? Tobias had no clue, and honestly, it worried him.

"Stupid… So stupid being afraid of heights… Shay was but she went…" He had said to himself about five times every thirty minutes. "…Should've gone…"

He decided to walk down the halls to clear his mind, since his room seemed to be closing in on him the more he thought. What he didn't expect to see, was Tris and Shay going at it on the ground.

"You idiot! You think he loves you! You don't even know him!" He hears Tris yell at Shay as she pounces on her throat. "I'll show you who he-" Tobias cut in and grabbed Tris off of Shay.

"Go down to your room. If I see you around before training you will be factionless. No exceptions." He solemnly says to Shay. Once she was around the corner, he turned and saw a very angry Tris Prior.

"She thinks she owns you! She goes around telling people about how you invited her to our room and how she kissed you and-" Tris was rambling so Tobias shut her up with a kiss. It was meant to be sweet, but she didn't want that today. Tris shoved Tobias against the wall of the hallway and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Everything was seemingly perfect.

"Oh my god!" A girl screeches from the other end of the hallway. Tris looks over and laughs.

"It's Maria, the one from Abnegation." She whispers to Tobias. As he looks at Maria, he notices that she's not the average abnegation. She has a pixie cut which suites her round face, and eyeliner that makes her look as if she's been here her entire life.

"You're together aren't you?" She asks as she walks towards Tobias and Tris.

"What would make you think that?" Tris says in a stern voice, trying hard not to crack, but Tobias was already smirking.

"You were just making out in the hallway. I'm not an idiot." She says pokerfaced, then walks away. As she walks she calls back to them "You're secrets safe with me." But knowing her, which Tobias didn't, that could be good or bad.

"Well that's just wonderful." Tris flops on the bed when they walked in their apartment. "Now they're all going to know about us."

"Not necessarily," Tobias says, "She could surprise us and keep the secret."

"Sure she will. Go to sleep Tobias, wake me when it's time to go." She mumbled as she fell asleep.

"Night, Tris." He says.

**Okay, so is it good enough for you critics out there?**

**I tried. Percy Jackson will not be updated for another week because im rereading the books to make my writing more accurate with the books.**

**Anyways,**

**My bday was in April… I'm 15 woot woot**

**Swimmerstar415**


End file.
